1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for deploying Java applications in resource constrained environments. ‘Java’ is a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc.
2. Description Of Related Art
The use of Java applications generally and Web applications more specifically, is increasing rapidly. Many companies are training application developers in J2EE (“Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition”) design patterns and are using the J2EE programming model. While the use of Java applications is growing, the number of embedded devices having resource constraints making deploying Java applications difficult also continues to grow. Such embedded devices often have limited memory, low performance processors, and limited persistent storage. There is increasing demand for business applications for such resource constrained embedded devices that are similar to those developed for systems with more robust resources. Some technologies designed to facilitate deploying Java applications on embedded technologies are currently available. Wireless Binary XML (‘WBXML’), for example, currently provides a means of compressing the XML into a smaller format thereby reducing some system requirements of embedded devices. WBXML however requires a ‘rehydration’ of the compressed XML and requires the rehydrated binary XML to be parsed. This does not remove the need for XML parsing altogether and therefore has only limited benefits for embedded devices. There is therefore an ongoing need for methods, systems, and products for deploying Java applications in resource constrained environments to allow businesses to leverage their investments in enterprise Java program developers, and leverage aspects of current business applications by using them in embedded environments.